A conventional camera for photographing CT and ultrasound scanner images called a "multiformat camera" photographs CRT images exposed on ortho-type medical imaging film. In the case of this film, its photographic images are viewed via transmitted light, requring a film hanging device with built-in fluorscent lamps called a "film viewing box". It is customary at any hospital to view the film while hanging it in the film viewing box. Therefore, inconvenience may be felt if there is no said box available near at hand. As an alternative, a Polaroid camera is widely used for photographing CRT images which are also easily developed. No film viewing box is required for viewing photographs taken by the Polaroid camera, becuase it uses reflected light images. However, the cost per image is high and photograph filing is very troublesome due to the one photograph per sheet format when compared with transmitted light photographs taken by said multiformat camera. Further, paper scraps are produced every time one photograph is developed. In order to remove this inconvenience, a multiformat camera for use with both film and photoprint has been invented. However, the large exposure sensitivity difference between film and photoprint requires the setting of appropriate independent photographic condtions. With conventional multiformat camera, the photographer must select the photographic conditions appropriate to the film or photoprint being used, which may cause a photographic failure due to incorrect choice of media and/or failure to select the appropriate photographic conditions.